In Blood and Dust
by TheBeatGoes
Summary: These violent delights have violent ends. And in their triumph die, like fire and powder, Which, as they kiss, consume. Sis his violent delight, swift and sudden upon him. He was her violent end, a violent daylight covered in blood.


**hey guys this is my first story even though i've been here for a LONG time! but anyways read and review even though there isn't much to review but still. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the thing and charters you recognize. if i owned TVD. Damon, Stefan and Klaus would always be naked :)**

**anyways enjoy!**

**-Beat**

* * *

"Mystic Falls" I mumbled as we drove past the welcome sign and turned to the driver, "are you sure about this? I mean we can always turn back, there's no need to really do this."

He sighed not looking at me keeping his eyes on the road but I say his hands tighten on the steering wheel.

"I know but I have to do this." He mumbled in replied as he took a turn off near the outskirts of town.

"I just hope you know what you're doing," He shrugged giving me a half smile.

"But I'll be here for you if shit hits the fan… just as long as I don't have to go back to school." I scoffed. Twice is enough."

He laughed. "Sorry but you'll have to suck it up; we start school on Monday." I groaned dropping my head on the window roughly.

"Fantastic" I mumbled as we pulled up to the house. I gave a low whistle as I stepped out. "I knew you were loaded growing up but damn" I looked around at the massive house and front yard. He smirked and grabbed our bags.

"No one's here right now but make yourself at home"

"I plan to!" I relied as I jogged up the stairs and began to look through the rooms. "I call dibs!" I shouted down as I walked into one of the room with a huge queen sized bed and book shelves lining on side of the wall. I hoped on the bed. Hmm fluffy.

"Ah no this is mine" he threw his bag on the floor. I didn't even hear him come in but he threw me over his shoulder easily. "But you can have the on right before it though" I continued as he opened another door and threw me on the bed. I let out a huff.

"You're so abusive. If there's a bruise tomorrow; I'm going to kick you in the nuts!" he rolled his eyes and walked out. "Plus you know I'll just be back in your room tonight! I yelled as I heard him close his door letting out a chuckle.

Rolling over I stared up at the canopy that covered the bed thinking for awhile just thinking. In some ways I hated that he was adamant about coming here. Our dynamic was about the change drastically I could feel it. I frowned deeply. But he deserves to be happy; truly happy even it is wasn't with me. I knew I couldn't give him what he wanted our relationship however close wasn't like that but still.

I rolled over again and got off the bed and started to mindlessly unpack.

After packing I opened his door and flopped on his bed rolling around cuddling his pillow.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm bored now" I replied burying my face in the pillow. I soon felt his hand playing with a strand of hair. "I miss this though." I mumbled

"Not everything has to change you know." he murmurs. I rolled over and straddled him

"It will and you know it; and then after awhile I'll be on my own again." Closing my eye I let out a shaky breath.

"No. I made you a promise before I intend to keep it" a frown on his face, "we've been through a lot over the past fifteen years and nothing will change what you mean to me. Okay?" he finished and placed a kiss on my cheek. I nodded giving him a weak smile.

"Okay okay you better" I rolled off him and onto my back and we just laid there in silence for awhile, until I got a mischievous smirk on my face. "But how about giving me something to remember? One last time?"

He paused; thinking then flips me over quickly kissing me passionately. His hands slide up my thighs spreading them, a fire flared in the pit of my stomach; pooling between my legs.

"Come on Salvatore" I moaned out as a felt his hardening arousal press against me. He kissed ma again; his hands pulled down my pants taking my panties with them. Out clothes were quickly disappeared. I gasped into his kiss at his initial thrust and moaned as he wrapped my legs around his waist my hands grasping at his shoulders.

Our moans continued well into the night and turned into whimpers as our final climaxes died out.

I rolled over facing him. "I promise you. I'll always be there" he mumbled and I nod even though he eyes are closed.

"Cross your heard and hope to die?"

He smiled. "Stick a needle in my eye." I grinned and laughed softly.

"Good night Robyn"

"Good night"

"Remember bright and early for school tomorrow" I groaned and smacked him but sighed in defeat, knowing I wouldn't get out of it I gave up and decided to get some sleep. Tomorrow would be a very long day.


End file.
